


I'll Still Look at You Like the Stars that Shine

by dustbunnies27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves bees, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I just love Taylor Swift, I'm really nervous, M/M, Mary's Song (Oh My My My), My First Fanfic, Song fic, Soulmates, blatant misuse of Taylor Swift lyrics, i suck at summaries, like go see a dentist, this is my first try at this, tooth rotting stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbunnies27/pseuds/dustbunnies27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been best friends since before they can remember. No matter what life throws their way, they will always come back to each other. In a world where Chuck and Naomi are married, John Winchester is not a tool bag, and soulmates are not a silly theory. Based off Taylor Swift's Mary's Song (Oh My My My)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I was Seven and You were Nine...

Dean Winchester was running manically through Mr. Singer’s backyard, his chest heaving with exertion from the _epic_ game of Cowboys and Indians he was clearly winning, when he heard someone yell his name from across the street.

“Deeean, I quit, I don’t want to play anymore you’re too fast, I’m ti-“ Cas’ voice cut off suddenly, and a piercing shriek filled Dean’s ears, causing him to change route and run as fast as his legs could go towards the other boy.

Castiel Novak, sitting on the sidewalk with his hand clutching his knee, which was dripping blood at an alarming rate, was crying quietly into his arm. Even though Dean was scared of blood – well not really _scared_ , he was a big boy, and wasn’t afraid of anything; maybe wasn’t fond of blood would be better – he kneeled right in front of Castiel, taking out the wad of tissues his mom made him carry in his pocket, and tried to move Castiel’s hand away from the scrape.

“C’mon Cas, we need to clean your booboo and stop the,” Dean gulped, voice cracking a bit, “blood. Or else it will get, um... _affected_!” Castiel, stopped crying for a moment, and lifted his messy, red, tear-streaked face so that only one watery blue eye was visible.

“Actually Dean, it’s _infected_ , not affected, I do not understand how you are older than me by two years and you don’t know – AHHHH DEAN THAT HURTS!!!” Castiel howled, as Dean pressed the tissues to his knee, trying to sop up the blood that was _still_ coming out of Cas’ scrape.

“I’m sorry Cas, I’m trying to make it better,” Dean tried to apologize, but he doubted Castiel could hear him over the sound of his own tears. “You’re so strong Cas, don’t worry this isn’t even a big deal, you can do it. You’re my best friend Cas, and I’m not friends with sissys, so you gotta stop crying!”

Dean was getting worried, he didn’t know how to make his friend feel better. Lifting the red-stained tissues from his knee, Dean saw that the blood had finally stopped and a smile crept onto his face.

“Look Cas, it’s all gone! You are all better now right?” Dean _hoped_ he was all better, who else would he play with this summer?

“NO!” Castiel wailed, “It still hurts real bad, Dean make it stoooooop!”

_Ok, what does Momma do when I get hurt?_ Dean thought. He remembered his mom kissing his finger that Sammy slammed in the door last week, and it feeling a million times better instantly. So hesitantly – because _yeesh_ there was still dried blood on there – Dean placed a small kiss on Cas’ knee, earning a squeak of surprise from Castiel for his efforts.

“Is that better now Cas?” Dean inquired. Cas was sitting very still, looking at Dean with a mixture of awe and curiosity. “You…Dean you kissed my owie, and you made it all better! You’re a magician!” Castiel was beaming, his missing tooth making his smile even cuter, at least in Dean’s opinion.

“I’m no magician Cas, my mom taught me that, it works every time. Let’s go read some comics or somethin’, I think we are done with playing today” Dean said seriously, as though Castiel was his child that he had to take care of.

Tossing the tissues into the road, Dean stood up, offering Cas his hands to pull him up. Castiel gratefully grabbed on and pulled himself off the sidewalk. Looking up, Castiel saw that he was standing very close to his best friend, and as the sun was setting around them, one thought stuck in Castiel’s mind, and he had to let it out.

“You look really nice in this light Dean,” Castiel stated, “and you’re eyes, they shine really…pretty. Like pretty lights!” Dean’s face crumpled into anger, ripping his hands from Castiel’s, he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I am not pretty! I’mma boy Cas, boys aren’t pretty, we’re handsome!” Dean huffed, why would Cas ever say that to him? Dean was going to be a big, tall _man_ , just like his Daddy. His Momma never called his daddy pretty!

“But Dean, you have pretty eyes _and_ you’re han’some, that means you’re…prefect!” Castiel said softly, trying to get Dean to turn around and face him. Dean spun around quickly, his face red with anger, his arm held out towards Castiel’s face, hand curled into a menacing fist.

“Take. It. Back! I will beat you so bad your hair will hurt Cas, I’m bigger than you, and you gotta listen to me!” Dean bellowed. One second Castiel’s face was pale with fear, the next he started crying and snotting all over himself, begging Dean to stop.

Dean immediately lowered his fist, and pulled Cas into a bone-crushing hug. “I’m sorry Cas, so sorry, I didn’t even mean it buddy. I ain’t ever going to punch you!” Dean started to cry as well; he had scared the crap out of his best friend, and he felt terrible for it. “You, you won’t? Do you promise?” Castiel sniffed.

“I promise Cas. How about to make it up to you, you’re in charge today. It’s like you’re the Queen Bee, and I’m your worker bee. Whatever makes you happy is what I will do, okay?” Castiel had a strange fascination with bees and bee related things, so Dean wasn’t surprised when his face split into a grin 3-miles wide, head nodding enthusiastically. What he wasn’t prepared for was the blush that spread across Castiel’s face like quick-fire.

“So I’m the Queen Bee,” Cas giggled, “I command you, worker bee, to…kiss me!”

“What?” Dean sputtered. “Well, Gabriel said that he kissed Kali on their date last night, and he said its cuz he likes being with her and he thinks she’s pretty.” Castiel rushed out.

“Oh gross, Gabe is so stupid, doesn’t he know girls have cooties?” Dean scoffed. Girls were something he just did not understand.

“Yeah, but we are both guys, so we won’t get no cooties Dean! And well I like being with you, plus I think you’re pretty, aaaand you said I was in charge, and that’s my first wish Dean, I would like you to kiss me please!” Castiel leaned forward and closed his eyes, trusting that Dean would grant him his wish.

Dean took a deep breath. _This is okay, Cas is my best friend, he doesn’t have cooties,_ Dean assured himself. He cleared his throat, and Castiel’s eyes opened; Dean puckered his lips, just like the people in the movies, and leaned in. At the last second, Castiel squeaked and ran a few feet away, shoulders shaking, not saying a word. Thinking he hurt Cas, Dean ran around to face him, only to see him laughing so hard his face was turning blue.

“Oh wow, Dean, your, your face was all,” here Castiel mimed a horrible version of Dean’s puckered lips, crossing his eyes, then dissolving into laughter once again. “Let’s go to your house, Dean, I wanna read some Archie!” Castiel took off, running towards the Winchester home, his scraped knee ignored for the time being.

Dean stood still for a moment. Was he really about to kiss Cas? He knew kisses were for people he loved, and he loved Castiel more than anyone that wasn’t in his family. If there was anyone he would have to kiss, he wanted it to be Cas. Shaking his head, Dean grinned and hollered, “Hey, wait for me Cas! I wanna read Archie too!” and ran into the sunset towards his best friend.

Four sets of eyes watched this scene unfold from the Novak’s window; Mary and John Winchester, and Naomi and Chuck Novak. The wives, instantly getting up after seeing Castiel fall and hurt himself, were stopped by their husbands, who told them to just wait and watch. As they watched Dean care for his best friend, the mothers teared up, and John and Chuck chuckled at their boys.

“Well, it looks like those two are thick as thieves aren’t they?” John teased. “Yup, a couple of love bugs more like it, I wonder if Dean will give Cassy his letterman jacket when they go to high school?” jibed Chuck.

“Oh hush you two! They are just boys, leave them alone. And even if they do… _that_ , then it shouldn’t matter, because, well, because-“Naomi sputtered, going red, seemingly at a loss for words for once. “Those boys, oh my my my…” Mary said softly, a small smile spreading across her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that is my first post on here! I really hope you guys like it; I'm planning on following the storyline of the entire song, maybe have an epilogue or two, if that's what y'all want? It would be updated every few days to once a week, depending on how my crazy schedule goes! Please leave me comments, I gobble up feedback like Nutella! Constructive criticism is also very much appreciated. Thanks for reading! <3


	2. I Wasn't that Little Boy You Used to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, seeing as I have gotten some positive feedback from y'all, I have made a second chapter! I hope you all like it, I wouldn't have posted it would the kudos and comments I have gotten!  
> Also, this chapter is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes or inconsistencies.  
> Now, on with the show...er, story?

It was a warm May evening, and Castiel was sitting on the Winchesters’ porch with his and Dean’s family, watching the road anxiously. Dean had been selected to go to a 3-week early acceptance program at KSU for his major, and today was the day he was coming back. Prior to this summer, that was the longest Castiel had been away from Dean for as long as he could remember.

The night before he left, Dean and Castiel spent the night in the treehouse out back of Dean’s house. They stayed up till dawn, talking about the scary world that is university, and how Dean couldn’t wait to see all the hot college girls, and professors, who would fall victim to his “Winchester charm”. The next morning, which was only two hours after they had actually fell asleep, Dean waited till everyone else went inside before saying goodbye to Castiel. Pulling him in close, Dean pushed his forehead against Castiel’s and made him promise to look after Sam, and to keep his nose clean. Before entering the Impala, Dean crushed Castiel into a hug, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving so quickly that Castiel didn’t register the kiss until Dean was half way down the street.

Though 3 weeks may seem like nothing, a lot had happened to Castiel in that time: he had hit his growth spurt, bringing him from a shrimpy (at 16) 5’4 to a respectable 5’10, which was only 3 inches less than Dean’s height. Due to his sudden growth spurt, Castiel had also started filling out in his shoulders and arms, his lithe runner’s physique finally shining through. All in all, Castiel thought he looked pretty cool, finally looking old enough to hang out with Dean without looking like a loser beside him.

“Dean just sent me a text,” Mary spoke to the group, “he just made it off the highway into Lawrence, he should be here in about 5 minutes!” Sam’s whoop ringing in his ears, Castiel smiled to himself; Dean would be here soon, they had so much catching up to do, he would have to tell Castiel _everything_ about live in university.

But for now, Castiel moved onto the floor by his mother’s chair, making him just out of sight for anyone, namely Dean, pulling into the drive way. Castiel wanted to surprise him with his substantial change in appearance. All too soon, the telltale sound of the Impala’s engine rang through the neighbourhood, rivaled only by the speakers, blaring Led Zeppelin’s _Ramble On._

“He’s here!” both Sam and Mary squeaked, both already hurrying to the driveway to greet Dean. Chuck, Naomi, and John waited on the porch with Castiel, smiling at Dean as he pulled into the driveway. The Impala came to a stop, cutting off the music playing, and Dean stepped out.

_Wow_ , Castiel thought. Dean looked… _good_. To be fair Castiel had always though his best friend was visually appealing; what with his naturally blonde hair, freckles, blinding smile, and bright green eyes, Dean had always been the one girls flocked to. But now, looking at Dean through the bars of the porch railings, with the sun shining on his face, bringing out his freckles even more, Castiel let himself think of something he had thought back when he was only 7 years old. _Dean looks beautiful_.

“Heya Sammy!” Dean hollered as Sam barreled into his brother’s arms hugging him with his still chubby arms. “Hi, Mom. God, I’ve missed y’all somethin’ fierce.” Dean reached forward to hug Mary, accepting the kiss she pressed onto his cheek.

Dean waved to his father and Castiel’s parents, “Hey Dad, Chuck, Naomi! It looks like everyone is here, but where the hell is Cas? He said he would be waiting for me?” Castiel popped his head up over the railing, causing Dean to stumble back with a small yelp.

“Hello Dean, I have been waiting for you to come back, how was your trip?” Castiel stood up from his hiding place and walked towards Dean. He saw his best friend’s eyes bulge out comically, then quickly roam all over his body, lingering on his shoulders and coming to rest on his eyes. Finally stepping up to him, Castiel became self-conscious, was Dean not as happy with his growth spurt a he was?

“Wow, you, um I-Hey there, Cas,” Dean croaked, cheeks and tips of his ears flushing red, “you sure have changed haven’t you? What are you, almost tall as me now, yeah?” He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking down at his shoes, scuffing his feet on the driveway. “You look, you look really good Cas, like _really_ good. I, uh, well-“

“Dean,” Castiel implored, “are you going to give me a proper greeting at any point? It has been 3 weeks since I have seen you, and you haven’t even given me a hug yet, you assbutt!” Dean chuckled nervously and pulled Castiel into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his waist, and burying his face in Castiel’s neck.

“I’m sorry Cas, it’s just, you shocked me with how much you’ve changed; it’s like I left, and came back to a completely new person.” Dean murmured. Castiel laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, running his hand through the hairs at the base of Dean’s neck.

“Why don’t we head inside everyone, give Romeo and Juliet here some time to reconnect.” John smiled, ushering the two families into the house.

“But Cassy is a boy Dad,” Sam yelled, “why would you call him Juliet?” The adults laughed, pulling Sam along with them, and shutting the door. To Dean and Castiel, it was like no one was there anyways.

“I am still very much me Dean, I am merely in new and improved packaging.” Castiel joked.

 “New and Improved? I would definitely agree with that, Cas.” Dean’s nose skimmed up Castiel’s neck and ran along his jaw, ending in his lips pressing softly to the sensitive skin behind his ear.

“Dean? What, what are you doing?” It was not that Castiel was disproving of Dean’s ministrations, it was just surprising that this was happening all of a sudden. It seemed that Dean had feelings for Castiel as well, but was it that easy?

“Mm, I’m just greeting my best friend, s’all,” Dean breathed, pulling back from Castiel, but keeping his arms around his waist, “I’ve missed you a lot Cas, and well I- okay this is hard to say but...” Castiel moved one hand to Dean’s shoulder, silently reassuring him that he was there for him and supported him.

Dean looked into his best friend’s eyes. “I hope I’m not messing this up Cas, but here I go. You’re my best friend, and I want you to be so much more. And I know that I’m going to KSU this fall, and I won’t see you every day, but I’ll try my damn hardest to be here every weekend to be with you and I will treat you so well, Cas. What I’m trying to say, I guess, is that I really like you Cas, is there the smallest possibility that you have feelings for me too?”

Castiel stared at Dean; his best friend, his rock, his _everything_. Thinking back to when he scraped his knee ten years ago, it still held true: Dean’s eyes shined like the pretty lights in the sky, but this time, they shined with the emotions Dean felt towards him. “Yes, Dean I have feelings for you too. You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say something Dean, I’ve waited so damn long!”

Dean pulled Castiel towards him, one hand coming up to hold his cheek and the other curling more securely around his waist. Looking into the sapphire blue pools that were the eyes of his boyfriend, Dean sealed their lips together, starting the first kiss, of many, they would share for the rest of their lives.

************************************

“I said leave me alone! Dean Winchester I swear, you never talk to me ever again, got it? I never want to see you AGAIN!” Castiel yelled, stomping up his porch, and slamming his front door right in Dean’s face, a cruel mockery to the tender kisses Dean was used to receiving every night he saw Castiel.

“Damn it, Cas! Open the damn door, and come talk to me, I haf’ta go back to school tomorrow, I don’t want to leave with us in a fight!” Dean hollered, pounding on the door. Yes, it was 2 a.m., but Dean was not going to leave Castiel until he at least spoke to him, damn it!

Continuing to pound on the door, Dean didn’t hear the sound of the door unlocking, and his fist almost hit Chuck Novak, as he opened the door, a less than pleased look on his sleep ridden face. “Dean, it is the middle of the night, care to explain to me why my son is currently throwing things around his room, and why you are pounding on my front door with all the force of a hurricane?” Chuck spoke levelly. It was no use yelling at the young man.

“I’m sorry Chu- Mr. Novak, but I am not leaving your front porch until your son comes down to talk to me. You can call the police if you want, but that is the only way I will leave!” Dean huffed, planting his feet and preparing for god knows what.

Chuck sighed, Naomi was still sleeping, miraculously, so he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. “Now tell me Dean, what happened? I have never seen you and Castiel fight before, so this must have been pretty serious, yes?”

“Honestly Sir, it was so damn stupid! We were round the creek beds, you know how Cas loves to be by the water, and I even took my Dad’s truck so we could get real close to them you know? And we were talking about my classes, and how I wasn’t doing so hot with my grades, and Cas started lecturing me about how I should apply myself, and I was getting pretty annoyed at him, so I was about to tell him to lay off, right? And instead of saying ‘Cas, baby please can we not talk about this?’ I ended up saying ‘Benny’ by accident. And hell, if that didn’t open up a whole other can of worms; Cas started yelling about how he knew I wasn’t being faithful, and how he knew I would be tempted by my peers. But the funny thing, Mr. Novak? Benny is my freaking _roommate_ , who I was actually getting to tutor me so I could get my grades up and make Cas proud of me!”

Dean ran his hand through his hair and sighed, “Anyways, he wouldn’t hear anything of it, kept ragging on me, and I, well I called him an ‘insecure little brat’,” Chuck sucked air, ready to call Dean out on hurting his son, “I know, I know sir, I was so out of line. Cas got all scary calm, and demanded that I take him home, he wouldn’t even let me apologize to him. And well, now here we are. I have to drive back up state to school tomorrow sir, but I will wait out here until Cas comes to his senses, or at least hears me out. Damn, I just, I just _love him so much_. I could never dream of cheating on him, God, I-” Dean broke off, choked up on tears that finally spilled over.

Chuck looked up towards Castiel’s room window, seeing that it was wide open, knowing that Castiel had heard every word of Dean’s confession. “Son, I know that your dad and I have always made fun of you and Castiel, about how you both were always so in love with each other, even as children, but if what you’re saying is the truth, then I think things will be okay. Let me go talk to my son, I’ll get him to come down here and at least hear you out.” Patting Dean, who was still shaking with tears, on the shoulder, Chuck went back inside the house. Looking up the stairs at Castiel, he said only one thing, “Go, Castiel,” and with that, Chuck retired to his bedroom for the rest of the night.

Dean waited outside for half an hour before he heard the squeak of the door, looking up to see Castiel, bundled up in the letterman jacket Dean did indeed give him to wear when he made varsity quarterback, coming to sit beside him on the porch steps.

“Dean, I-“

“Cas, please, I-“

They both stopped, looking at each other. Castiel took a deep breath. “Dean, I heard you talking to my dad, I heard the whole thing, and I believe you.”

Dean’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Cas, darlin’, I’m so glad you believe me. You mean so much to me Cas, you make me want to be a better person; make me want to actually get my diploma, so I can earn money and take care of you. I am so sorry for hurting you baby, and for ever putting a doubt in your mind that I think of anyone but you. You are the only one I think of, God, Cas how can I ever notice anyone else when I have you to come home to? I, well I guess if you heard me talkin’ to your dad, then you know what I’m going to say. I love you, Cas. Castiel, I love you, so very much.”

Silence filled the air around them, only crickets and the sound of their breathing providing any relief.

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel said quietly.

Dean looked at him, worried expression shifting into a mega-watt grin, then picked Castiel up and spun him around in circles, laughing and crying out:

“He loves me! Do you hear that everyone, Cas loves me, he really does!”

“Dean put me down, its 5 a.m. you’re gonna wake up the whole neighbourhood with your proclamations.” Castiel grumbled, feeling equal parts elation and embarrassment.

“I don’t care if I wake up all of Lawrence sweetheart, I want everyone to know that we are in love!” Dean beamed, setting Castiel down, but keeping a strong hold on his hips.

“Ok, ok I believe you, you assbutt! Will you come inside to sleep now? You have to be on the road for 9 tomorrow morning, and you are not going to fall asleep at the wheel!” Castiel smiled, pulling Dean along across the threshold of his home.

“Baby, I’d follow you anywhere, as long as you will have me.” Dean grinned, watching the sun start to burst through the indigo sky, and followed his boyfriend up the stairs.

Naomi watched from the bedroom window as the boys twirled around, shouting and laughing together. It seemed that all was fine with the two young men, new love making even the interruption of her sleep worth it to see their smiling faces. “I guess John and Chuck were right all along,” shaking her head, she texted Mary Winchester the whole story, to which she responded:

_Oh my, my, my…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys can see, I age the boys each chapter, as per the timeine in Mary's song. If you guys are interested in any other angles, like a fic of just little Cas and Dean, please let me know! As I said, please feed my love/addiction of Nutella by leaving me comments and constructive criticism! Thanks y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that is my first post on here! I really hope you guys like it; I'm planning on following the storyline of the entire song, maybe have an epilogue or two, if that's what y'all want? It would be updated every few days to once a week, depending on how my crazy schedule goes! Please leave me comments, I gobble up feedback like Nutella! Constructive criticism is also very much appreciated. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
